hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
My House is... Quiet. ~With the Trolls~
My house is… Quiet. ~With the Trolls~ (うちは…しずか。～トロールといっしょ～ Uchi wa... Shizuka. ～Torōru to Issho～) is the second image song for the character Norway in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Masami Iwasaki in the voice of Norway. Lyrics Kanji= 深い森のずっと奥 散歩にでかけるべさ ブルーベリーを摘んでな ジュースにするべ 水も空気も澄んでんな 水温ニュースで聞いてきた おい、おめぇ暇なのかい? 手紙 お願いな。 あれ7人姉妹、見えんべ? ガイランゲルフィヨルドは いちおう世界自然遺産な お土産はこれな トロール人形 Vær så god ひらりひらり オーロラが ゆっくり 揺れてんべ のそりのそり トロールが こっそりいたずらしてら おい…となりのあんこは うぜぇけど うちは…しずか。 「おー それなー ばーんてしとけー。」 ベルゲンの魚市場は サーモン カニ エビ タラ サバや クジラもキャビアもあるべ 迷っちまうな カラフルな三角屋根が 緑とマッチしてるべ ブリッゲン うつくしくて ため息がでるな ハダンゲルフィヨルドの 断崖絶壁 名物な トロールの舌っていうんず …ん? 写真 おめぇも一緒に入んないかい? Appelsin! メララメララ 世界一 大きいキャンプファイヤーの オーレスンのお祭りは すげぇ迫力だべ おい…天まで届きそうな 炎 幻想的 ノルウェー: 「そういえばこないだいいニュース見たっけか、ちょっと聞いてみんべ ピピピ…っとなー…」 ノルウェー: 「お、アイスかい?」 アイスランド:『何?今日は誕生日じゃないけど』 ノルウェー: 「おめぇんとこの道路、妖精のために工事やめたっつってな」 アイスランド: '『うん…だから?…なに?』 'ノルウェー: 「ん、いー話だなーと思ってな」 アイスランド: 『え、それだけ?』 ノルウェー: 「ん じゃな」 ノルウェー: 「ん アイスんとこの妖精も…喜んでるべさ」 うすらうすら…現れる イケメンの幽霊も ノルディックセーター着た 小さなニッセも 「みんな…ともだち」 ひらりひらり オーロラが ゆっくり 揺れてんべ のそりのそり トロールが こっそりいたずらしてら おい…となりのあんこ 今日もやかまし うちは…しずか。 |-| Romaji= Ukai mori no zutto oku Sanpo ni dekakeru besa Buruuberii wo tsunde na Juusu ni suru be Mizu mo kuuki mo sundenna Suion nyuusu de kiite kita Oi, omee hima nano kai? Tegami onegai na. Are nananin shimai, mienbe? Gairangerufiyorudo wa Ichiou sekai shizen isan na Omiyage wa kore na torooru ningyou Vær så god Hirari hirari oorora ga Yukkuri yuretenbe Nosori nosori torooru ga Kossori itazura shitera Oi… tonari no anko wa Uzee kedo Uchi wa… shizuka. "Oo sore naa baante shitokee." Berugen no uoichiba ha Saamon kani ebi tara saba ya Kujira mo kyabia mo arube Mayocchimau na Karafuru na sankakuyane ga Midori to macchi shiterube Buriggen utsukushikute Tameiki ga deru na Hadangerufiyorudo no Dangaizeppeki meibutsu na Torooru no shita tteiun zu…n? Shashin omee mo issho ni hainnai kai ? Appelsin! Merara merara sekaiichi Ookii kyanpufaiyaa no Ooresun no omatsuri wa Sugee hakuryoku dabe Oi… ten made todokisou na Honoo gensouteki Norūē: "Souieba konaida ii nyuusu mitakke ka, chotto kiitemin be Pipipi… tto naa…" Norūē: "O, aisu kai?" Aisurando: "Nani? kyou wa tanjoubi janai kedo" Norūē: "Omeentoko no dourou, yousei no tame ni kouji yameta ttsutte na" Aisurando: "'''Un…dakara?… nani?" '''Norūē: "N, i-hanashi dana-to omotte na" Aisurando: "E, soredake?" Norūē: "N. Jana" Norūē: "N, aisun toko no yousei mo… yorokonderu besa" Usura usura… arawareru Ikemen no yuurei mo Norudikku seetaa kita Chiisana nisse mo “Minna… tomodachi” Hirari hirari oorora ga Yukkuri yureten be Nosori nosori torooru ga Kossori itazura shitera Oi… tonari no anko Kyou mo yakamashi Uchi wa… shizuka. |-| English= Deep within the thick forest Let’s go for a walk there We can pick some blueberries And make them into a juice Both the water and the air is crisp and clear I heard about it from the water temperature news Hey, are you free right now? Please, write me a letter. The Seven Sisters, should we go see it? The Geirangerfjord is a World Natural Heritage after all And this is a souvenir for you, it’s a troll doll Vær så godYou're welcome Waving and swaying, the northern light Slowly flickers in the sky Lumping and stumping, the troll Sneakily pulled a prank Oi… The guy next door’s Loud and obnoxious But my house… is quiet. "Oh, if it’s that, then you just gotta give it a good punch." The fishmarket in Bergen Has salmon, crab, shrimps, cod, and mackerel As well as whale and caviar It’s hard to decide what to get The colorful triangular roofs Go well with the green surrounding Bryggen is so beautiful It makes you sigh The precipitous cliffs at Hardangerfjord are famous There’s a cliff called Troll’s tongue…hmm? Would you like to take a photo together? Appelsin!Orange. Here, used as an interjection while taking a picture. Blazing and burning, with the world’s biggest bonfire The festivals in Ålesund Really packs a punch Oi… it can almost reach the sky The flames, are magical Norway: “That reminds me, I saw something good in the news the other day, let me ask about it, Beep-beep-beep… there…” Norway: “Oh, is this Ice?” Iceland: “What is it? It’s not my birthday today, y'know.” Norway: “I heard that you stopped building a road at your house to protect the elves.” Iceland: “Yeah… so? …what about it?” Norway: “Hmm, I just thought that was really nice.” Iceland: “Huh? That’s it?” Norway: “Hmm. Bye.” Norway: “Hmm, the fairies at Ice’s house… are happy too.” Drifting and wandering… the handsome Ghost that comes in sight And the tiny nisse That’s wearing a Nordic sweater “They are all… my friends” Waving and swaying, the northern light Slowly flickers in the sky Lumping and stumping, the troll Sneakily pulled a prank Oi… The guy next door’s Loud and boisterous as usual today My house… is quiet. Albums This song was released on September 25, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 5 - Norway and Iceland, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Why Don't You Come Over? ~Beyond The Northern Lights~. This song is also the ninth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music